Planescape: Torment
by Muftak
Summary: Fanfik na podstawie wspaniałej gry.


**PLANESCAPE: TORMENT **

Ból był potworny. Pulsował w całej czaszce, przyprawiając go o mdłości. Mężczyzna stęknął i z wysiłkiem odwrócił głowę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili doszedł do niego okropny smród. Smród śmierci.

Otworzył oczy. Powieki sklejone były ropą, rozwarły się z trudem. Mrugnął kilka razy, by powróciła do niego ostrość widzenia. W końcu dowiedział się, gdzie jest. Leżał na stole do sekcji zwłok, przerdzewiałym, splamionym zakrzepłą krwią. Metal był nieprzyjemnie zimny w dotyku. Na sąsiednich stołach leżały zwłoki w różnych stadiach rozkładu, poranione, pokryte wrzodami, spuchnięte. Wpatrywały się martwymi oczami w pustkę.

Mężczyzna spróbował przełknąć ślinę, lecz gardło miał całkiem suche. Przetarł oczy, odetchnął głębiej, krzywiąc się ze smrodu, po czym z trudem usiadł na skraju blatu. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Poczuł się słaby niczym wycieńczony chorobą starzec. Odpoczywał przez chwilę, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w pokryte bliznami ręce. Gdzie i kiedy się ich nabawił? Niektóre z nich wyglądały całkiem świeżo, inne zdawały się być wygojone od bardzo dawna.

Zza blatu, na którym leżała pokryta wrzodami młoda kobieta, wyłoniła się nagle lewitująca czaszka, pożółkła ze starości i popękana. Mężczyzna drgnął i odwrócił się w jej stronę. Zdawała się uśmiechać, a szklane oczy lśniły zagadkowo w oczodołach.

- Hej, szefie, wszystko w porządku? - spytała czaszka, kłapiąc żuchwą. Miała męski, głęboki głos. - Bawisz się w trupa, czy próbujesz zrobić w konia Grabarzy? Myślałem, żeś truposzem, jak ci wszyscy sztywniacy. - Wskazała brodą pobliskie stoły.

- Kim ty jesteś?

- Kim ja jestem? - Czaszka przekrzywiła się lekko na bok. - A może ty byś zaczął, co?

- Ja... Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. – Mężczyzna złapał się za głowę. – Niczego nie pamiętam.

- Nie pamiętasz nawet swojego imienia? - zakpiła czaszka. - Wiesz, następnym razem jak będziesz szedł do knajpy, nie przesadzaj tak z bełtem, co? Jestem Morte. Też jestem tu uwięziony. Śpiewka jest taka... Próbowałem otworzyć drzwi, ale to miejsce jest zamknięte jak pas cnoty.

- To kostnica, tak?

- Zgadłeś, szefie. To wielki, czarny budynek o uroku ciężarnej pajęczycy. – Morte okrążył mężczyznę, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. – Z twoim wyglądem nietrudno było cię wziąć za sztywniaka… Masz w cholerę blizn, przystojniaku.

- Żebym jeszcze wiedział, skąd się wzięły…

- Chyba jakiś trep podmalował cię nożem. Ciesz się, że nie wpisał cię do Księgi. No, ale to jest kolejny powód, by czym prędzej wyśmiać to miejsce. Ktokolwiek cię poharatał, może zechcieć przyjść i dokończyć roboty, nie?

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się swoim nogom i dłoniom. Pokrywała je zabliźniona tkanka, w niektórych miejscach świeża, ledwie zagojona, w innych starsza. Blizny nachodziły na siebie, tworząc skomplikowany, splątany wzór.

- Bardzo źle to wygląda? - spytał. – Co z twarzą?

Przesunął dłońmi po policzkach, poczuł węzłowatą, śliską, zniekształconą tkankę. Westchnął, przeszła mu ochota do obejrzenia się w lustrze.

- No, blizny na klacie nie są aż tak złe, ale te na plecach... – Morte przesunął się tak, że zniknął mężczyźnie z oczu. - Hej, wydaje się, że masz na plecach jakiś tatuaż, czy coś...

Czaszka przyglądała się w skupieniu wzorom. Dostrzegła też dziwny, kanciasty wzór wytatuowany na ramieniu, kojarzący się z brzytwą, cierniami, cierpieniem.

- Heh, chyba przylazłeś tu ze wskazówkami. - Morte zaśmiał się. - No, zaczyna się tak: "Wiem, że czujesz się, jakbyś łyknął wody ze Styksu, ale musisz się SKUPIĆ. W swoich rzeczach znajdziesz DZIENNIK, który powinien rozjaśnić kilka spraw. FAROD może podać ci resztę śpiewki, o ile nie wpisali go już do Księgi Umarłych".

- Farod? - zastanowił się. To imię nic mu nie mówiło.

- Czekaj, szefie, doczytam resztę. "Nie zgub dziennika, bo znów zanurzysz się w Styksie. I czegokolwiek być nie robił, NIE mów nikomu KIM jesteś, ani CO się z tobą dzieje, bo wpakują cię do Kostnicy. Zrób, jak mówię: przeczytaj dziennik i znajdź Faroda".

- Nic dziwnego, że tak mnie bolą plecy - mruknął. - Ktoś napisał tam całą cholerną książkę... Co do tego dziennika, czy miałem coś takiego przy sobie?

- Nie, przywieźli cię tu oskubanego ze wszystkiego. - Morte zamilknął na chwilę. - W sumie to wydaje się, że masz ten dziennik wytatuowany na sobie.

- Co z tym Farodem? Słyszałeś o nim?

- Nie, raczej nie. No ale ogólnie to nie znam wielu ludzi. W każdym razie jakiś trep będzie na pewno wiedział, kim on jest. Ale najpierw musimy stąd prysnąć, szefie.

- Jak? - prychnął.

- Pewnie któryś z chodzących trupów ma klucz.

Mężczyzna zeskoczył z blatu i stanął na kamiennej posadzce. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, musiał kurczowo przytrzymać się krawędzi brudnego stołu. Po chwili zawroty głowy ustały.

- Jakich chodzących trupów? - Rozejrzał się, lecz wszystkie trupy leżały nieruchomo na stołach.

- Władze Kostnicy używają ich jako taniej siły roboczej. - Morte zaczął przemieszczać się w stronę drugiego końca pomieszczenia, tonącego w mroku. - Zombiaki są głupie jak buty - kontynuował. - Ale nie są niebezpieczne. Nie rzucą się na ciebie, o ile ich nie zaatakujesz pierwszy. Rąbniesz szybko jednego z nich i zakosisz kluczyk.

- Nie chcę ich zabijać.

- A co, myślisz że to urazi ich uczucia? - Czaszka wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Daj spokój, przecież są martwi. Przynajmniej będą mogli trochę odpocząć, zanim Grabarze wskrzeszą ich ponownie.

Poszedł za czaszką, rozglądając się wokoło. W podłogę wbudowane były stalowe szyny, po których można było przesuwać stoły sekcyjne. Z jednego z nich podniósł skalpel, obejrzał go dokładnie, wytarł w jakąś szmatę i mocno zacisnął w dłoni.

W kolejnym pomieszczeniu, przesiąkniętym odorem środków konserwujących, wreszcie dowiedział się, jak wyglądają chodzący umarli. Nie różnili się zbytnio wyglądem od niego – wyglądali na równie podniszczonych.

- Hej? – powiedział nieśmiało do jednego z trupów. Jego wyblakłe oczy patrzyły przed siebie bez wyrazu.

- Marnujesz czas, szefie. Niewiele więcej w nich ducha niż w tym stole. O, zobacz, ten sztywniak chyba ma klucz! Wygląda, jakby trzymał coś w łapsku...

Podszedł bliżej do poruszającego się niezgrabnie ciała, odzianego w wilgotne strzępy szmat. Przemógł obrzydzenie i złapał go za rękę, próbując wyszarpnąć klucz z zaciśniętej kurczowo dłoni. Trup zacharczał i zwrócił ku niemu zasnute bielmem oczy. Powiało smrodem rozkładu. Spróbował jeszcze raz, lecz sztywne palce nie chciały się rozewrzeć.

Włożył w to więcej siły. Jeden z palców trzasnął niczym zeschła gałązka, a trup zawył wściekle i wyciągnął drugą dłoń ku gardłu mężczyzny. Odepchnął ją i uskoczył.

- Może byś mi tak pomógł, co? - krzyknął do czaszki.

- Owszem, pomogę ci! - Zakłapał zębami. - Dobra rada jest na wagę złota!


End file.
